Feliz cumpleaños, Harry
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Estabas conciente de que tu corazón se podía romper un poco más con ese beso, pero aun así te arriesgaste. HarryxGinny. Regalo de Navidad para Nasirid.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_-Para__** Nasirid**__. Porque decir que es un amor de persona es quedarse muy muy corto y porque es una de las personas más lindas que existen en el mundo. Te quiero mucho, linda, gracias por ser tan awesome :)._

_

* * *

  
_

Cuando le pides que si puede ir un momento contigo, lo primero que observas es la reacción de tu hermano: se detiene en seco; pero tu mejor amiga es lo suficientemente lista para llevárselo por el codo antes de que tenga ocasión de articular palabra alguna. Por otro lado, notas que Harry está un poco nervioso y cuando le das la espalda para ingresar a tu habitación, no puedes evitar sonreír al saber que tú eres la provoca ese nerviosismo.

Ambos entran y en ese momento caes en la cuenta de que él nunca había estado en tu dormitorio anteriormente. Lo ves observar tu cuarto con interés, desde el póster de Las Brujas de Macbeth, hasta tu escritorio que da hacia un huerto de árboles frutales, ese donde una vez jugaron quidditch.

Giras tu cabeza y lo ves directo a los ojos; respiras hondo y hablas:

-Feliz cumpleaños.-le dices directamente.

-Ah…gracias.-te responde.

Continúas observándolo con fijeza y te das cuenta de que él trata de evitar tu mirada por todos los medios. Por un instante piensas vagamente que todo el plan que estás a punto de realizar te recuerda un poco al quidditch.

Tal vez, sin darte cuenta, estás llevando a cabo la estrategia que utilizas en el campo de juego: te acercas a tu objetivo, lo analizas, lo observas y luego atacas. Sacudes la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y te enfocas en lo que estás a punto de hacer.

-Que vista tan bonita.-dice señalando a la ventana.

No ibas a permitir que comenzara a hablar de otros temas. Lo habías traído a tu habitación con un propósito y lo ibas a cumplir, así que no le respondes. En cambio, te concentras y vas directo al grano.

-No se me ocurría qué regalarte.

-No hacía falta que me regalaras nada.-murmura.

Estabas segura de que diría algo así, por lo que decides hacer caso omiso de ese comentario, también.

-Tenía que ser algo útil y no demasiado grande; de lo contrario no podrías llevártelo.

En cuanto pronuncias esas palabras, Harry se enfrenta con tu mirada y parece maravillado por alguna razón que desconoces. Te acercas un poco a él y continúas hablando:

-Y entonces pensé que me gustaría regalarte algo que te ayudara a acordarte de mí por si…no sé, por si conoces a alguna veela cuando estés por ahí haciendo eso que tienes que hacer.

Clara y directa, como debe ser. Cuando terminas de hablar, por un segundo piensas que tal vez fuiste demasiado rápido para alguien como Harry, que no está muy acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero luego rechazas la idea. Ya es hora de que, por una vez, te escuche hablar de esa manera.

-Me temo que por ahí fuera no voy a tener muchas ocasiones de ligar, la verdad.-te dice y haces un esfuerzo para no reír de gozo: eso era lo que querías escuchar; y no dudas en hacérselo saber.

-Eso era lo único que necesitaba oír.

Eso es lo último que dices antes de cerrar la distancia que los separaba y besarlo como nunca lo habías hecho antes. Harry te devuelve el beso y te sientes feliz, como hacía mucho que no te sentías. Y por la forma en la que te está besando, él parece estar pensando y sintiendo lo mismo.

Colocas una de tus manos en su espalda y la otra en su indomable cabello, ese que tanto te gusta despeinar. En esos instantes te vienen a la mente todas las tardes que pasaron juntos en los jardines de Hogwarts y recuerdas la forma en la que él te besó en la sala común aquella vez que ganaron la copa de quidditch.

Te encuentras reviviendo esos momentos cuando de pronto la puerta de tu dormitorio se abre y ambos se separan dando un respingo.

-Vaya-dice Ron mirándolos-Lo siento.

-¡Ron!-exclama Hermione sin aliento.

De repente los cuatro se quedan en un incómodo silencio y como no ves a ninguno con intención alguna de hacer algo para terminar con él, decides intervenir.

-Bueno, feliz cumpleaños de todas formas, Harry.

A tu hermano se le habían puesto las orejas rojas y tu mejor amiga lucía un poco nerviosa y casi puedes asegurar que está así no tanto por la situación, sino por lo que Ron podría llegar a hacer.

Sientes la mirada de Harry en ti, pero tú le das la espalda a los tres y sólo escuchas el débil "Hasta luego" que el moreno te dice antes de salir de tu habitación junto con sus dos amigos. Cuando escuchas que la puerta se cierra, te tiras bruscamente sobre tu cama y aprietas los ojos fuertemente para evitar que las lágrimas salgan.

Estabas conciente de que tu corazón se podía romper un poco más con ese beso, pero aun así te arriesgaste, porque eres una jugadora de quidditch y eso hacen ellos: se arriesgan.

Una vez que te arriesgaste y tuviste sus ojos verdes enfrente y clavados en ti, te sentiste orgullosa de hacerle honor a tu apellido, porque los Weasley nunca se dan por vencidos y tú no lo hiciste, sino que seguiste adelante.

Cuando continuaste, ya solo quedaba la última parte; la última y la más difícil. Porque cuando estabas cada vez más cerca de él, susurrando frases casi con cada paso que dabas, tuviste que sacar a relucir tu valentía, esa que te hace formar parte de Gryffindor.

Y lo conseguiste, a pesar de las serias dudas que tuviste al pensar en su regalo de cumpleaños. Ahora sólo te toca esperar que Harry también recuerde ese beso que ha sido tan especial para ti.

Y no sabes porqué, pero en algún lugar de tu mente estás segura de que sí lo recordará de la misma manera que tú lo haces.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Mi versión del beso del séptimo libro desde el punto de vista de Ginny. Nasi pidió un momento después del sexto libro y además dijo algo muy cierto: Ginny es jugadora de quidditch, Gryffindor y una Weasley; y fue todo eso lo que me iluminó para escribir este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti Nasi, espero no haber destruido a Ginny; no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir de ella, aunque debo admitir que me encantó escribir esto en segunda persona.

Y eso es todo gente, nos leemos.

_-Bianca._


End file.
